vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-11-19
__TOC__ '"YOU GOT SCOOP POWER" Match' Matchup Highlights The match starts off with a solid and powerful offense from the Saiyan Elite, with a plethora of slams and drops that overwhelm The Good Captain early on. A reversal on a turnbuckle finally allows The Good Captain a few hits and maneuvers in before the momentum shifts back and forth for most the match. Eventually, Nappa reverses an Irish whip, and throws one of his own, tossing Falcon into the air and catches him for a chokeslam. The match then once again shifts back and fourth, until Falcon Reverses a grapple attempt into a Falcon Punch. This does not deter Nappa, as he once agian begins to unleash a nice amount of destruction on Falcon. Any attempt of counter attacking from Falcon is quickly reversed and subued for the most part. Nappa eventually does a powerful Body Slam to end the match. Winner Other Plot Gary Oak is backstage with Zangief and compliments him on the impressive match he had with Ganondorf on the 2013-11-05 show and his win against Barret Wallace on 2013-11-12. However, Gary insists that he would have beaten Ganondorf easily, had he been given the chance. He even mocked Zangief by calling him the offensive-to-Zangief 'Giefyboy'. Both agreed to face against each other tonight. '"Sushi Cooking with Scorpion" Submission Match' Matchup Highlights The Ordinary Man and Hardest Working Man in VGCW begin a submission match that slightly favors Octodad. The match then goes into somewhat of a stalemate, each reversing the others moves with a few hits thrown in here and there. Octodad then, for some reason or another, sprays ink on Scorpion. He then proceeds to lock in a Human Stretch. The Ordinary Man then proceeds to dominate for awhile until Scorpion grabs him for a chokeslam. This doesnt seem to effect Octodad much, as his offense continues, to the point of simply running in place on the ropes for a few seconds. Octodad eventually does a chokeslam of his own, which leads to another Human Stretch. The match eventually takes its toll on The Ordinary Man, as Scorpion is in confusion with the rest of the crowd as Octodad simply stands still, staring emptily to the distance. This allows Scorpion to finally get a good offense in, but Octodad simply continues his onslaught. Attempting a few Surfboard Stretches hoping for a tap, but to no avail. Scorpion eventually delivers another chokeslam, followed by a Hell Kick. It is then finished with a Cross Leg Crossface for a tap, giving us another good show from the Hardest Working Man in VGCW. Winner Other Plot Backstage in the GM Office, Gabe Newell gets off the phone, just hiring somebody to work in VGCW, as Kefka Palazzo leaves the office after talking to Adam Jensen. Adam inquires who was just hired, and Gaben answers by saying he hired new security for VGCW to help keep the place in check after the many turmoils that have plagued the company. '"Expand Balls" Extreme Rules Fall Count Anyhwere Match' Matchup Highlights Donkey Kong coming off a great win over Air Man at Endgame 5 and new (or cleaned) fur, comes out with a brutal assault on Duke, allowing very little retaliation. Donkey Kong immediately follows with a Banana Slamma for a 2 count, continuing the offense with a few extra pin attempts. The fight is then taken outside the ring, with another Banana Slamma delivered for another 2 count. Duke, what with having Balls of Steel, doesn't falter. He tries to deliver as much punishment as he is able to. This doesn't stop DK, as he continues his assault on the outside with everything, even metal steps. Duke then out of nowhere does a Stunner that draws blood. An angry DK then assaults Duke with a Table, Duke then has had enough, delivering another stunner on the outside for a 2 count. More fighting on the outside, with Duke even attacking with a Trash Can. Another Stunner follows suit for a 2 count. A sleeper hold is applied shortly after and DK simply cannot handle any more and taps, giving Duke Nukem another huge upset win. Winner Other Plot Backstage Phoenix Wright is talking to The Voice. The Voice asks why Wright doesn't have the Chaos Emerald, but Wright doesn't think Solid Snake has it anymore. The Voice notes that Snake has a new ally, Gray Fox and asks Wright to take him out before Wright gets the Chaos Emerald, as Gray Fox may be a problem. Reluctantly, Wright agrees. '"TAKE A PIKA UP MY ASS" Match' Matchup Highlights Whenever a match starts off to the Cheetahmen theme, you know it's going to be good. Red starts the match with the upperhand, but eventually The Nerd starts building his momentum, ending with a Spinebuster on the center of the ring. The fight goes to the outside, where The Nerd strips off the Table, only to do an F-bomb Stunner that causes Red to bleed (Because logic). Despite blood loss and a possible concussion, Red continues to fight on. Eventually gaining the upper hand and landing a Last Resort DDT, and later a Giga Impact. Nerd then proceeds to get back on track, even preparing a stunner. But Red counters with another Last Resort DDT. The Nerd had enough of this bullshit, and delivers a Mandible Claw with the Power Glove. The match continues back and forth, but eventually The Nerd applies a Camel Clutch and makes Red humble. Winner Other Plot Gabe Newell & Adam Jensen are in the ring to announce that on the 2013-11-26 show, there will be a 40-Man Royal Rumble to decide the #1 Contender for the VGCW Championship, with that championship match happening at a later date. The Winner of that Rumble though will face the winner of the 2013-11-26 VGCW Championship match between Mike Haggar & Vegeta as they face off in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match to decide the Undisputed VGCW Champion. He also announced tonight will have a 6-Man Battle Royal to decide the #1 Contender for the Casual Championship against Champion Segata Sanshiro at the 2013-12-03 show. '"Why Haven't Any of Them Been Arrested Yet?" Tag Team Match' Matchup Highlights The Practice once again has to face tiger themed attacks and psycho powered weekdays. The Doctors start off strong, with tags and combinations that work as part of the #Masterplan. It goes to the point where Bison is double teamed outside. A Tiger Knee is immediately answered by a DDT 6. Eggman continues to have the advantage on Sagat, and both tag in their partners eventually. Alberto Del Wily then proceeds to have a firm grasp on the match despite some confusion on the outside, before Sagat delivers a Tiger Suplex that shifts the momentum greatly. Wily then attempts a jump from the turnbuckle, before being thrown off by Bison, which leads into a Tiger Uppercut for the pin. Winner Other Plot Backstage Solid Snake is with Gray Fox, giving condolences on losing last week against Phoenix Wright. Gray asks if Snake is ready to head home, but Snake isn't ready. Gray decides to wait for him in the parking lot. '6-Man Battle Royale #1 Casual Contendership' Matchup Highlights With Luigi coming off the first win of the Season, and Ezio sporting new duds, the match starts off in a giantic clusterfuck of mayhem and destruction. Flint vs Knuckles, Ezio vs Dan, and which Luigi is the better Luigi, it just continuously changes over and over. Dan and Flint are the only noticeable people who are consistently ahead, but Luigi is eliminated after awhile by an Eagle Dive from Ezio. Dan is taking his sweet time insulting and taunting Ezio, while Knuckles and Waluigi double team Flint in a tactic thats not approving. Waluigi then proceeds to betray Knuckles and attacks him. Unamused, Knuckles delivers an Emerald Cutter in retaliation, eliminating the people's champion. With 4 men left, its now anyones match. Knuckles lands on Ezio's head, drawing blood. But during a pin count, The Referee misses Dan tapping out to an abdominal stretch. Flint then hits Dan with a Power Smash for a 3 count, but also misses Ezio tapping out to Knuckles Facelock. Ezio is then assaulted by both other men, until Flint goes after Knuckles. Once again unamused, Knuckles delivers another Emerald Cutter, eliminating Flint with a 3 count. He then locks another Facelock on Ezio and this time, the Referee sees it. Winner Results Knuckles The Echidna faces Segata Sanshiro at the 2013-12-03 show for the Casual Championship. '"Giefyboy" Match' Matchup Highlights The match starts off with Gary having the advantage in his starting offense. Zangief throws some back in return, but Gary remains in good control, even delivering a DDT off the apron. But much like goggles, the afformented DDT does nothing. Zangief returns in kind with a Piledriver. The match is surprisngly even for the most part afterward, until Zangief locks in a Full Nelson (Dubbed "Full Ivan" by the crowd) and makes Gary submit. Winner Other Plot In the parking lot Gray Fox is waiting for Solid Snake when he is ambushed by Phoenix Wright and has his head slammed into a car window. Wright stands in shock of his own actions, and flees the scene as Gray Fox lies there. Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Submission Category:Extreme Rules Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Tag Team Category:Six-Man Category:No.1 Contenders